Pet's War
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: The Curse in Harry's Magical Core takes a turn for worse, creating consequences that would lead him to an almost pre-mature death. Now with his magical core restored, Harry has to deal with the war between Voldemort and Dumbledore while balancing it with his tutor's courting. Nothing truly is fair in life and war. Part 2 of Pet's Trilogy
1. Prologue

**Summary:** The Curse in Harry's Magical Core takes a turn for worse, creating consequences that would lead him to an almost pre-mature death. Now with his magical core restored, Harry has to deal with the war between Voldemort and Dumbledore while balancing it with his tutor's courting. Nothing truly is fair in life and war.

**Spoilers: **'I Want You, Sirius, And No One Else!' fanfic by Isys Skeeter and 'Pet's Curse' fanfic by Isys Skeeter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta: **spinkavampire

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **one sided LV/HP, HP/OC, LuciusM/NarcissaB, BellatrixB/NevilleL, SiriusB/RodolphusL, past HP/GinnyW, past HP/ChoC, CharlusP/DoreaB, future JamesP/LiluE

**Warnings in this chapter: **Time Travel, Slash, disease illness, marriage, labyrinth, fire attack

**Nr words in this chapter: **407

* * *

_Dedicated to **budchick,** **spinkavampire** and **MyDearGoddessofthemoonandsun** for bringing me back up when I almost gave up on this fic for personal reasons_

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

**Prologue**

Wedding Day, Saturday, 29 January, 1972

It had all started three months ago on a usually Samhain Auror investigation. He had been doing his job, fighting bad boys, putting them out of the streets… saving the world. When a Death Eater had attacked him with an object. Besides leaving him a magic eating curse the object had taken him to the 70s and, to top that, to an alive Dark Lord - Lord Voldemort - in person. The same man whom Harry had killed. The same person whom would kill Harry's parents. How Harry survived the first encounter? Pure luck!

Then he became a DADA Professor at Hogwarts, Lord Potter - his Grandfather - become his Uncle and Tom Riddle - aka Lord Voldemort – his supposed tutor from the colonies – aka the future.

By Christmas, Harry had won a son - Severus Mather - an Uncle and an over protective tutor as well a new friend – aka Rodolphus Lestrange, who happened to be engaged to Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather, what would make him Harry's honorary Godfather!

This was followed by Diagon Alley attack that made Harry go into a coma and was followed by Voldemort becoming Harry's new Lord of the family… not to speak that he started to court Harry! And he had 3 years to do it!

Did Harry already mentioned how much fate hated his life?

Then in January Harry lost his job, won his job back, gave Voldemort a job as a Professor and gained Ron, Luna and Neville back. And all in the first week!

To make things worse, all of Harry's old girlfriends in the future would die according to the trio.

As if this all wasn't enough in 3 months… Harry dared to persuade Neville to have a double date with Bellatrix Black - yeah, she had tortured Neville's parents to insanity, just not yet - and Mariah Diggory - Cedric's Aunt. The date had been a disaster… but he still had got engaged to Mariah - women, who can understand them?

Did Harry already mentioned that he was right now attending the Malfoys - yeah Draco Malfoy's parents - wedding? Yeah, you've heard right.

And to top all of this…

The wedding had been attacked!

And now… Harry was entering a labyrinth in flames because he had just heard Voldemort scream in pain just after Harry saw a green light coming from the same direction!

"TOM!" he screamed worriedly!

**(TBC)**

* * *

Hi

I know not much of a chapter, more like a resume of PC to who didn't read it or read it long ago knows what it was all about.

~Isys

* * *

_Dedicated to **budchick,** **spinkavampire** and **MyDearGoddessofthemoonandsun** for bringing me back up when I almost gave up on this fic for personal reasons_

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	2. Chapter I –The Wedding of the Decade–

**Spoilers: **if you don't know the books from HP, go read them!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Beta: **spinkavampire

**Pairing/s in this chapter: **one sided LV/HP, HP/OC, LuciusM/NarcissaB, LM/RW, BellatrixB/NevilleL, SiriusB/RodolphusL, past HP/GinnyW, past HP/ChoC, CharlusP/DoreaB, future JamesP/LiluE

**Warnings in this chapter: **Time Travel, Slash, marriage, labyrinth, fire attack

**Nr words in this chapter: **3,184

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-Parseltongue-

_Dream/Memory/Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

* * *

**Chapter I**

**–The Wedding of the Decade–**

Wedding Day, Saturday, 29 January, 1972

**_Ron's POV_**

Ron entered the labyrinth with the others. He could see how Harry was tense looking around the labyrinth's green walls as if they would suddenly fall on him… Ron could understand his friend's reluctance in entering the labyrinth. Last time he had entered Cedric Diggory - Mariah's nephew - had died.

As they entered further, Ron wondered why they were there, and more importantly, why did they had to attend such a stupid wedding?

"AHHHH!"

Ron tensed his wand flying into his hand in instinct. At his side he felt the same happening to Harry and Voldemort. At once the two pushed the kids and the women behind them, while Voldemort ran ahead of them towards where the fire was coming. He could see from where Harry had gotten his damn helping people impulses… Ron snorted at his way of thinking. He saw smoke, followed by flames… very quick flames. It wasn't a natural fire, it was arson! Ron traded a look with Harry and immediately entered deeper. Finding couples here and there he used portkeys to send them out of the labyrinth.

Ron looked up suddenly at seeing a green light to his left. Could it be? And then a scream of pain… Ron's eyes grew, that voice…

"TOM!" that scream came from where Ron had come from… it was Harry's.

Ron took a deep breath and continued deeper. Not long later Harry ran past him, Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange running after him wands in hand. He wanted to follow Harry, but he knew that for now those two would help Harry. Ron sighed, Harry would be fine with these Death-Eaters-wanna-be, he had other people to protect. He continued on, moving left and right, using aguamenti as much as he could and, then, he found Sirius.

"Sirius." Ron found himself saying approaching the boy at once, checking him. He was with an old couple - that looked like Rodolphus - surrounded by fire. "Are you well?"

"Fire surrounded us, we're trapped." Sirius groaned, as if Ron was stupid enough to see it.

Ron looked at the adults, they seemed well.

"Whom are you, mister?"

"Ronald Lune, I'm a freshman Auror." Ron answered while looking for something to use as a portkey.

"Lord and Lady Lestrange… have you seen our son; Rodolphus?"

Ron nodded.

"He followed my friend Aiden and Miss Black to the destination of the green light."

"What are you looking for on your vests, Mr Lune?"

"Something I can use. I used almost everything I had to send people out the labyrinth to the safe place of the Malfoy living room and…"

Ron was surprised as Lady Lestrange took a hand to her hair and took the tiara, offering it to Ron.

"Use this."

Ron gaped.

"Oh… thanks. Portus!" immediately the tiara rose a few inches before returning to the Lady's hand. "Use it to return."

"Thank you, Mr Lune… who is the Lord of your family?"

Ron stopped as he walked away and turned to the trio.

"I'm not sure, but I believe it would be Lord Potter as he took me and my friends in since we arrived from the Colonies." And with that Ron left.

If Ron admitted to himself, talking about Harry brought up fears he had been trying to hide. Ron looked towards the direction Harry had run only to see red lights. He only hoped Harry was really fine…

Ron heard a scream and followed it. Immediately he entered an open clearing to see Narcissa Black. Her dress was on fire. Ron's eyes grew and approached at once, putting out the flames.

"Are you well, Miss?"

"Yes, thank you." The teen affirmed, while trying to regrow her composure. "What happened?"

"Arson, Miss."

Narcissa Black turned to Ron at that, looking him in the eyes.

"Death Eaters?" she asked after a while.

Ron took a deep breath and shook his head.

"No, Miss. Death Eaters wouldn't attack their own leader." He affirmed and Narcissa nodded.

No further explanation was needed, the teen had understood the graveness.

"The guests?"

"I took out as much as I could… but there must be others."

"Thank you."

"It's my job, Miss."

"Not today, it isn't."

Ron looked around as the fire grew deeper.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but you really need to leave."

Narcissa looked to one of the exits that was blocked by fire in thought, it was the one opposite from the one Ron had entered.

"You're right. This is no place for a woman." Narcissa affirmed and took out her bracelet, at Ron's questioning look she smiled. "As a thank you for helping me. Now how do we leave?"

Ron looked at the bracelet confused but saved it in his pocket for later observation.

"Portkey, I'll need a…" Narcissa took a quill from her pocket. Ron wondered why she needed that in there during a wedding… "Portus!" and with that she was gone.

Ron looked around in silence, doing aguamenti spells after spells, but it wasn't working… he so wished he had Harry with him, Harry would manage to erase all that fire with one spell. He supposed he was also going weak with all that spells he'd been using, but…

"Aguamenti!" A strong male voice stated and at once all the fires inside the little clearing were turned out. Ron looked to see who had done it, only to find Lucius Malfoy entering the clearing, looking at Ron cockily. "What kind of protector are you if you can't even erase fire?"

Ron huffed; 21 years old, 40 years old… the man hadn't changed one bit. Ron looked at the entrance behind Malfoy to find it had closed. Ron turned to the one behind him, but it was also closed. Now what?

"Ronald Lune, isn't it?"

"Ron, only my mother calls me Ronald." Ron hissed between greeted teeth. "Called." He added, remembering that supposedly his whole family had died in the colonies.

"So you are from the Colonies, isn't that right?" Ron nodded, looking at the man and wondering why the questionnaire. "Any relationship with the Weasley family?"

"Only if they moved to the Colonies a few dynasties ago." Ron argued. "Why?"

"It would be ironic… Arthur Weasley just broke his marriage engagement with my little sister this month to go marry Marguerite Prewett. So we decided to cut any contact with the Weasleys… even the others purebloods are looking down at them."

Ron's eyes grew wide. Was it his fault that the Weasley/Malfoy family feud had started? Because he had persuaded his Father to court his Mother?

"What would be ironic?"

There was a silence as Ron looked around trying to think of a way out - portkey was out as he had already tried that, and materialization as well - he felt Malfoy's eyes on him as if trying to look inside Ron… that freaked him out actually.

"How do you celebrate weddings in the Colonies?"

Ron frowned and turned to Malfoy.

"A form of the muggle way… but without the whole church thing. Why?"

"Have you ever heard of this way of wedding?"

"Only what Riddle told Aiden, who then told me. So just enough to know that you have to find Miss Narcissa and kiss her to get married."

Malfoy hummed.

"Pureblood?" he asked.

"Unless an ancestor has married muggle and no one told me, yes. The only thing I was taught in history was goblin wars." Ron added the last part with a shrug.

Malfoy chuckled and Ron had to admit, it was a warm chuckle that made him have to bit his cheeks so he wouldn't chuckled as well.

"You are different from the other purebloods. You're a lot like Professor Mather, from what I hear of him, unknown of pureblood etiquette, pure, sense of humour, brave, courageous and still can be educated with everyone, even the ones you hate." Ron frowned confused. "I can see why Lord Slytherin is so addicted to Professor Mather, if he really is just like you."

That confounded Ron more than anything else Malfoy could have said. Malfoy approached Ron, whom immediately stepped back until his back hit the labyrinth wall.

"We need to leave here. There are people who still need help and…"

"Lovers?"

Ron's eyes grew, going deep red until the tip of his ears if the heat he felt was something to take into account.

"What?"

"Do you have a lover?"

"She… died after Aiden came to England and before I followed him."

"Married?"

"Engaged."

Malfoy hummed and from his closeness Ron could see that his dark blue robe had a few tones of purple. Then Malfoy closed the space between the two. Ron's eyes grew as Malfoy's rough lips touched his. Ron immediately moved his hands up to push the other man away, when his hands were grabbed and the fingers intertwined, followed by the hands being forced besides his head on the wall. It was one of the oddest things Ron experienced. One was finding the pictures of his mother, the other was moving to the past and getting a whole new background… but this toped everything. This was Malfoy's Father. This wasn't just any Malfoy, this was the Malfoy that spent days and nights destroying Ron's family… and now he was kissing Ron and trying to persuade Ron to kiss back? Was that a tongue?

Oh merlin! This couldn't really be happening, it just couldn't!

There was some kind of growl coming from the other male's mouth at Ron's lack of acceptance and then Ron gasped, followed by a tongue entering his mouth. Ron couldn't believe that Malfoy had just pushed his leg against Ron and forced it between Ron's legs and against Ron's member!

The leg kept moving with the intention of making Ron let go. Ron closed his eyes and tentatively let his tongue touch the foreign tongue in his mouth. An appreciative sound was heard at that and the tongue copied Ron playing a battle of wills. Ron let himself go, the mouth, the lips, the tongue, the hard hands, the strong leg and the precise movements against Ron's cock…

The face withdrew when the need for air was too much and the leg did a precise but quick movement that made Ron gasp and his underwear dampen with his seed.

The blond man's face smirked.

"It obviously wasn't your first time kissing, Ron."

Ron went deep red and pushed Malfoy away.

"Bloody hell! Why did you do that for?"

Malfoy grinned.

"You really are clueless, aren't you?"

That answer only infuriated Ron more than before and noticed that although Malfoy was the same cold bastard as always he was beginning to see under his pureblood layer. Ron shook his head to throw away that thought and looked away to notice the entrance had open again.

"Let's go. I'm an Auror and it's my job to make sure everyone is okay."

"I'm the heir of the family. I can feel that Aurors already passed the labyrinth and made sure that everyone is well." Malfoy answered.

"When did you feel that?"

"When we were trapped in here. That's why I was so calm. I knew everyone else was safe," Malfoy answered calmly.

Ron sighed relieved.

"Can you feel Aiden? Professor Mather? I saw him running deep into the labyrinth where the flames were deeper."

"I'm afraid I'm not familiar with Professor Mather's magic signature."

"He was with Rodolphus Lestrange and Bellatrix Black. He ran to where Professor Riddle was."

Malfoy hummed and closed his eyes only to open them again.

"They are at the Manor, if I'm correct in a room with a healer and my sister. If any of them was hurt my sister will make sure they have the best care."

Ron let a relieved breath out, unknowingly having held it.

"Even so, we should go. I don't know about you, Malfoy, but I would prefer to leave this damned place."

"Lucius." Ron stopped from his haste of moving away and turned to Malfoy puzzled. "It's Lucius. Or, if you prefer, you can call me by my middle name, Abraxas, but - by all means - don't call me Malfoy, Ron."

Ron wondered what the hell was going on with Malfoy.

"Ronald Xenophilius."

Malfoy nodded and pointed to the opposite direction Ron was going.

"This way is faster, Ron."

Ron hummed and let him point the way, but stayed at the least 5 steps apart, so the bastard wouldn't attempt something again. There was a small smirk at the corner of the bastard's face, as if he knew what Ron was thinking, but besides that, Malfoy didn't attempt anything or even talked to Ron, which Ron was happy about. Bloody hell, he would curse the bastard if he would even glance his way! What the hell had he been thinking?

"Here they come!"

Ron looked ahead as light appeared at the end to show the whole guests at the entrance, some were glaring at Ron, others were more nonchalant, there were even ones that were checking Ron up and down as if to check his worth. What is…? A brunette woman approached that Ron immediately saw the resemblance with Malfoy.

"Luciuz… arre you hurrt? Werre you burrnt? Hit?"

"I'm well, ma Mére." Malfoy answered nonchalantly but gallantly.

Ron walked away from the family moment and looked for the others, as if sensing his thoughts the crowd opened space for Luna, Neville, Diggory, Lily and Sevvie. Ron approached them at once.

"You're hurt…" Neville pointed out after Ron hugged Luna. Ron looked at him confused to see Neville take his wand out and force Ron to undress his dress robe and to raise his right arm horizontally. Ron's eyes grew at noticing the heavy burn he had there. No wonder his magic wasn't working correctly. It was probably working on keeping his arm in place. "Hold still."

"Are you sure you can…?" Ron started to ask but Neville had already started to enchant some healing spells.

Ron contained his moan of pain and kept still as Neville healed the most of the burns. Lord Potter approached and looked at the arm.

"Lord Potter… wha-?"

"Lord Abraxas called me when he managed to get out the labyrinth. Kathleen told me you ran deeper inside."

"I'm an Auror. It's what I do."

Lord Potter smiled.

"True. Miss Black said you saved her from the fire inside the labyrinth clearing. I take it that's how you got burnt. The fire on the walls, according to Miss Black, were really big."

"Wedding or not I couldn't let her be burnt there." Ron argued.

Lord Potter nodded with a smile and Malfoy approached with Lady Malfoy and a man that from the blond looks, silver eyes and the arm holding Lady Malfoy only could be Lord Malfoy.

"And in the name of the Malfoy family we'll thank you for your quick thinking." Lord Malfoy stated, bowing his head towards Ron. "If it wasn't for you this wedding would've turned into a funeral."

"I only did my job, sir." Ron answered, and wasn't he just sounding like Harry? Trying to minimize the worth of his acts than they actually were?

"Even so, thank you." Lord Malfoy said before turning to Lord Potter and nodded slightly.

Ron saw how Lord Potter's face, that had been calm, become rigid.

"And you muzt be Mlle Lune." Lady Malfoy stated with a smile.

"Yes, madam." Luna answered but she didn't even look at the Malfoys, her eyes on Ron's arm, Ron's dress robes on her arms.

Ron grabbed her hands with his free arm.

"Relax, sis. Aiden and I have strong skin, we don't die easily." Ron affirmed pointedly and calmly.

"How can I relax, Ronald Xenophilius Lune? Even now I saw Aiden and Riddle being carried inside a closed room. And now you show up like this… is the DM all over again!"

"Alick stop!" Ron ordered and Neville sopped mid-talking and Ron approached Luna hugging her. "Hush. I'm fine. We got way worse than this and always survived. And with the potions I took a couple years ago it's not like I can be easily beaten. Besides a little fire is nothing compared to what we've done! Hell in the DM I got attacked by brains, how can you compare fire to that?" Ron whispered to her hear soothingly and Luna sighed, relaxing into his embrace. "Don't worry!" he ordered and Luna smiled.

"I would love to see you try to say that to my twin." She argued and Ron made a face that made her laugh.

"May I see that, Ron?" Lord Potter asked, pointing to the arm and Ron approached, offering his arm and feeling a little self-conscious, suddenly, as he was only in his inner trousers, where not even half an hour ago he had come on.

Ron wasn't ashamed of his chest, mind you. Sure he had some nasty scars on his body from when he'd been attacked by brains and the Auror test, but that didn't mean he enjoyed being the only one half naked before all those purebloods.

As Lord Potter and Lord Malfoy looked at Ron's burnt skin, while Ron argued that he was fine, Lady Malfoy approached Luna and started to check the arm of Ron's dress robe.

"You are far from fine, Ron." Malfoy argued and Ron glared at him.

"A few more healing spells and a balm for the burn is all he needs." Neville pointed out.

"Are you a healer, Mr Neville?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm a waiter." Neville argued and Ron snickered at the look on Malfoy's face.

"Don't forget Herbology freak!" Ron stated.

"You took a mastery in Herbology?" Lord Malfoy asked and Neville nodded. "That explains it, you have basic healing classes in the Herbology Mastery criterions. Then maybe we could move inside to finish healing Ronald, see if his robes are still presentable and then continue with the wedding?"

Ron looked towards the man puzzled.

"You don't need to wait for me to continue with the wedding, you know?"

Lord Malfoy looked at Ron confused and Malfoy chuckled.

"He doesn't know, Father." Malfoy put in, before turning to Ron. "When you saved Narcissa you did more than that as you stayed in the marriage clearing." Ron tensed at the clearing name. "I didn't know that it was you and entered. The labyrinth had been previously magically… 'warned' that when I would enter it, the entrance to the clearing would close. So, when I entered, they closed, locking both of us inside. The entrance only would open after the sealing marriage kiss."

Ron tensed, going deep pale and eyes growing wide. He turned to Lord Potter, whom nodded affirmatively.

"Wait, what is that supposed to mean?" Lily Evans asked.

"That Ronald Lune is now Ronald Malfoy." Diggory whispered to the girl.

"You just have to be kidding me!" Ron managed to say at the least.

**(TBC)**

* * *

*evil grin* poor, poor Ronny…

~Isys

* * *

I just wanted all the readers of Pet's War to know that is was not the lovely Isys fault that this story took so long to get out. I was given this about a month ago, I just got swamped with school. I hope I can be forgiven and that everyone enjoyed this chapter!

~Spinka V


End file.
